Podróże Gulliwera/Część II/Rozdział drugi
''Portret córki kmiecia. Gulliwer zaprowadzony do miasta jarmarcznego, a stamtąd do stolicy. Opisanie tej podróży. '' Pani moja miała jedną dziesięcioletnią córeczkę, dziecko na swój wiek arcydowcipne, gdyż z wielką już zręcznością umiało igłą robić i swoją lalkę jak najładniej ubierać. Przyszło jej wraz z matką na myśl narządzić mi posłanie w kolebce jej lalki. Kolebkę tę włożono do małej szuflady z szafy i przymocowano do wiszącej tarcicy dla zabezpieczenia mnie przed szczurami; było to moje łóżko przez cały czas przebywania u tych poczciwych ludzi, a było coraz wygodniejsze, w miarę jak przywykałem do nich, uczyłem się ich języka i zaczynali mnie rozumieć. Dziewczynka tak była pojętna, że kiedy raz czy dwa rozebrałem się i ubrałem w jej oczach, umiała, kiedy się jej podobało, ubrać mnie i rozebrać, na co jej pozwalałem, tylko chcąc jej być posłusznym. Zrobiła mi sześć koszul i inną bieliznę z najcieńszego płótna, jakie można było dostać, które jednak grubsze było niżeli płótno żaglowe. Bieliznę moją zawsze sama prała. Praczka moja była mi także nauczycielką języka. Kiedy na jaką rzecz pokazałem palcem, ona mi zaraz powiedziała nazwę tego, tak że w krótkim czasie umiałem prosić prawie o wszystko, czego tylko potrzebowałem. Naturę miała niewypowiedzianie dobrą. Wzrost jej nie przenosił czterdziestu stóp, była trochę mała na swoje lata. Dała mi imię Grildrig, które przejęła cała jej rodzina, a potem całe królestwo. Słowo to oznacza to samo co w języku łacińskim nanunculus, we włoskim homunceletino, w angielskim mannikin, w polskim karzełeczek. Jej winienem ocalenie moje w tym kraju, zawsześmy oboje byli razem, nazywałem ją Glumdalclitch, czyli malutką piastunką, i byłbym winowajcą szkaradnej niewdzięczności, gdybym kiedy zapomniał jej starań i przywiązania. Pragnąłbym z całego serca odwdzięczyć się za wyświadczone mi przez nią dobrodziejstwa, a tymczasem stałem się, czego się bardzo obawiam, niezawinioną przyczyną jej nieszczęścia. Rozgłosiło się wtedy po całym kraju, że pan mój znalazł na polu jedno malutkie zwierzątko, tej prawie wielkości co splacknuc, ale mające postać ludzką, że to zwierzątko naśladuje człowieka we wszystkich swoich czynnościach i zdaje się mówić j akimś językiem sobie właściwym, że już nauczyło się wielu słów, że chodzi prosto na dwóch nogach, jest spokojne i łagodne, idzie, gdy je zawołają, czyni, co tylko mu każą, członki ma delikatne, płeć bielszą i piękniejszą niżeli najlepszego urodzenia trzyletnia dziewczynka. Jeden kmieć, sąsiad i przyjaciel mego pana, odwiedził go umyślnie dla dowiedzenia się o prawdzie rozsianej pogłoski. Przyprowadzono mnie i postawiono na stole, po którym chodziłem, jak mi kazano. Dobyłem mej szpady i znowu ją do pochwy włożyłem. Ukłoniłem się przyjacielowi pana mego, spytałem w jego języku, jak się ma, i powiedziałem komplement z okazji jego przybycia, wszystko podług nauki mojej malutkiej nauczycielki. Ten człowiek, mając wzrok sędziwością osłabiony, dla przypatrzenia mi się lepiej włożył na nos okulary, z czego nie mogłem się wstrzymać od śmiechu, gdyż oczy jego, szkłami powiększone, wydawały mi się jak dwa księżyce w pełni, zaglądające do pokoju o dwu oknach. Czeladź, postrzegłszy przyczynę mej wesołości, także śmiać się zaczęła, co starca tego niewypowiedzianie rozgniewało. Miał minę starego skąpca, z czym się aż nadto wydał, dając panu memu podłą radę, aby mnie pokazywać za pieniądze na jarmarku w sąsiednim mieście, odległym o jakie pół godziny konnej jazdy, czyli o dwadzieścia dwie mile od naszego domu. Domyśliłem się, że coś ze mną chcą zrobić, gdy postrzegłem, iż pan mój z przyjacielem swoim przez długi czas po cichu gadali, niekiedy palcem wskazując na mnie, a w strachu mym sądziłem, że dosłyszałem i zrozumiałem niektóre ich słowa. Nazajutrz rano Glumdalclitch, moja malutka pani, opowiedziała mi całą sprawę, o której się od matki chytrze dowiedziała. Biedne dziewczę, przycisnąwszy mnie do piersi, nie mogło się od łez utulić ze wstydu i żalu. Obawiała się, żeby mi się co złego nie stało, żeby mię nie stłukli, nie skaleczyli i nie wyłamali członków grubianie, którzy mnie będą oglądać ująwszy w ręce. A jako postrzegła we mnie wrodzoną skromność i wielką delikatność we wszystkim, co się tyczy honoru, ubolewała, że miałem być wystawiony za pieniądze na bawienie ciekawości najpodlejszego pospólstwa. Mówiła, że tatuleńko i matuleńka przyrzekli jej, iż Grildrig do niej należeć będzie, ale że poznała dobrze, iż ją oszukują, jak oszukano w roku przeszłym, kiedy niby jej darowano baranka, a jak tylko się upasł, sprzedano go jednemu rzeźnikowi. Co do mnie, daleko się mniej smuciłem niż moja malutka pani. Powziąłem wielką nadzieję, w której zawsze trwałem, że odzyskam jeszcze wolność, co zaś do obelgi, że będę pokazywany jak jakiś dziwotwór, pocieszałem się myślą, że jestem w kraju t ym zupełnie obcy i nikt mi po powrocie do Anglii nie wyrzuci, że splamiłem honor, gdyż sam król Wielkiej Brytanii, jeśliby się w podobnym znajdował stanie, tegoż by doznał losu. Pan mój podług rady swego przyjaciela wsadził mnie w pudełko i w dzień najbliższego jarmarku poprowadził do miasta z córką swoją. Pudło zewsząd było zamknięte i tylko w nim kilka dziur przewiercono dla przechodu powietrza, posiadało też małe drzwi, przez które wchodzić i wychodzić mogłem. Dziewczynka pamiętała, aby podesłać pode mnie pierzynę z łóżka swej lalki, jednakowoż straszne wycierpiałem rzucania i t rzęsienia w tej podróży, choć nie trwała więcej nad pół godziny. Koń za każdym stąpnieniem czynił około czterdziestu stóp, a kłusował tak wysoko, że największa burza na morzu większych wstrząsów nie sprawia. Droga trochę dłuższa była jak z Londynu do St. Albans. Pan mój zatrzymał się w jednej oberży, do której miał zwyczaj wstępować, i naradziwszy się z gospodarzem, i potrzebne przygotowania poczyniwszy najął grultruda, czyli wywoływacza, ażeby obwołał po całym mieście, że w oberży pod znakiem „Zielonego Orła” będzie pokazywane zwierzę cudzoziemskie, mniejsze niżeli splacknuck (najdrobniejsze zwierzątko w t ym kraju, mające sześć stóp długości), podobne we wszystkim do człowieka, które może wiele słów wymawiać i niezliczone dowcipne sztuki pokazywać. Postawiono mnie na stole w oberży, w największej sali, która miała powierzchni przynajmniej stóp trzysta, a malutka moja pani stała na stołku dla pilnowania mnie i nauczania, co trzeba było czynić. Pan mój, unikając zamieszania i tłumu, nie wpuszczał naraz więcej niż trzydzieści osób do sali. Przechadzałem się tam i sam po stole podług rozkazu dziewczyny. Zadawała mi wielorakie pytania, o których wiedziała, że nie był y nad moje siły i umiejętności, a ja odpowiadałem, jak tylko mogłem najgłośniej. Często obracałem się do widzów i tysiączne im czyniłem ukłony, wygłaszając mowy, których mnie nauczono. Wziąłem jeden naparstek pełen wina, który mi Glumdaiclitch podała zamiast kielicha, i wypiłem ich zdrowie. Dobyłem szpady i szermowałem nią jak fechmistrze w Anglii. Dziewczyna podała mi słomkę, którą robiłem jak piką, nauczywszy się tej sztuki w młodości. Tego dnia byłem pokazywany dwanaście razy i musiałem zawsze toż samo powtarzać, tak że prawie konałem z trudu, przykrości i nudności. Ci, co mnie widzieli, tak dziwne wszędy wieści porozglaszali, że pospólstwo, ażeby mnie oglądać, chciało drzwi wyłamać. Pan mój, mając na oku swój własny pożytek, nie chciał pozwolić, żeby mnie kto dotykał oprócz córki swojej, a dla uniknięcia wszelkiego przypadku postawiono ławy naokoło stołu w takiej odległości, aby mnie żaden widz nie mógł dosięgnąć. Ale i tak jeden złośliwy uczniak rzucił włoskim orzechem w głowę moją tak silnie, że gdyby nie chybił, zapewne by mi zgruchotał czaszkę, bo orzech był taki wielki jak średni melon. Miałem tylko to ukontentowanie, że studencika obito przykładnie i ze wstydem wyrzucono z sali. Pan mój kazał obwieścić, że na następnym jarmarku będzie miał honor znowu mnie pokazywać. Tymczasem kazał zrobić dla mnie wygodniejsze pudełko, bo pierwsza podróż i widowisko, którem dawał przez osiem godzin, tak mnie osłabiły, że nie mogłem się na nogach utrzymać i prawie ze wszystkim głos straciłem. Po trzech dniach dopiero przyszedłem cokolwiek do siebie, ale we własnym nawet mieszkaniu nie miałem spokojności, bo znaczniejsi panowie, do których sława moja z odległości stu mil doszła, przyjeżdżali i przychodzili, aby odwiedzić mnie w domu pana mego. Nieraz było w izbie nie mniej niż trzydzieści osób z żonami i dziećmi (ponieważ kraj ten bardzo jest ludny), a od każdej takiej familii brał mój pan zapłatę jakby za pełną salę. Przez cały ten czas nie miałem prawie odpoczynku (z wyjątkiem środy, która jest u nich niedzielą), chociaż do miasta mnie nie wożono. Mój pan, widząc, jak wielkie dla niego mogę przynosić zyski, umyślił pokazywać mnie w największych miastach królestwa. Opatrzywszy się więc we wszystkie potrzeby na podróż długą, zarządziwszy interesami domowymi i pożegnawszy żonę, dnia siedemnastego sierpnia roku 1703, około dwóch miesięcy po moim przybyciu, wyjechaliśmy do miasta stołecznego. Było ono prawie w samym środku państwa, o jakie trzy tysiące mil od mieszkania naszego. Pan mój córkę swoją umieścił na koniu za sobą. Wiozła mnie ona na swym łonie w pudle przywiązanym do paska. Dziewczynka z wielką troskliwością wyłożyła ściany najmiększym suknem, jakie tylko dostać mogła, włożyła do pudełka łóżeczko dla lalki i wszystko, co potrzebne. Mieliśmy też ze sobą chłopca, który z pakunkami za nami jechał. Pan mój zamierzał pokazywać mnie po wszystkich miastach, miasteczkach, wsiach znaczniejszych, a nawet dworach szlacheckich, które niedaleko były z drogi. Jechaliśmy z wolna, po sto czterdzieści albo po sto sześćdziesiąt mil na dzień, gdyż Glumdalclitch dla uchronienia mnie od zbyt wielkich trudów uskarżała się często, że jazdy konnej znieść nie może. Czasem na moją prośbę wyjmowała mnie z pudełka dla zażycia wolnego powietrza i widzenia kraju, przy czym zawsze trzymała mnie mocno na postronku. Przejechaliśmy przez pięć czy sześć rzek daleko szerszych i głębszych niżeli Nil i Ganges, nie było żadnego potoku, który by nie był większy od Tamizy, kędy jest Most Londyński. Przepędziliśmy w podróży dziesięć tygodni i byłem pokazywany w osiemnastu wielkich miastach, nie licząc wielu miasteczek i prywatnych domostw. Dnia dwudziestego szóstego października przybyliśmy do stolicy, zwanej w ich języku Lorbrulgrud, czyli Duma Świata. Pan mój najął pokoje na głównej ulicy, niedaleko pałacu królewskiego, i rozlepił podług zwyczaju afisze, zawierające opisanie osoby i przymiotów moich. Najął bardzo wielką salę na trzysta lub czterysta stóp szeroką, gdzie postawił stół, mający sześćdziesiąt stóp średnicy, z poręczą naokoło, o trzy stopy od krawędzi odległą i na tyleż wysoką, ażebym nie spadł. Na tym stole pokazywano mnie po razy dziesięć na dzień z wielkim podziwieniem i ukontentowaniem wszystkiego ludu. Już nieźle naówczas znałem ich język i rozumiałem, co do mnie mówiono, nadto nauczyłem się abecadła i mogłem, choć z trudem, przetłumaczyć czasami jakieś zdanie, bo Glumdalclitch dawała mi lekcje i w domu swego ojca, i w wolne godziny w podróży. Nosiła w kieszeni książeczkę, mało co większą niż atlas Sansona, umyślnie ułożoną dla młodych panienek, która zawierała coś w rodzaju katechizmu. Na tej książeczce uczyła mnie czytać i tłumaczyła słowa. Podróże Gulliwera 02 02